


definition of freedom

by randomfills (spnfanatic)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Dubious Consent, Forced Heat, Forced Submission, Institutionalized slavery, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Object Insertion, Omega Dean Winchester, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Dean Winchester, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery, Slow Burn, Sub Dean Winchester, Submission, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Work In Progress, shifting pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfanatic/pseuds/randomfills
Summary: Dean Winchester is an omega living in a broken, corrupt world where the system favors only alphas. The government takes omegas away from families once they present. They are placed in a facility where they learn their places as omegas in society. Dean has watched many of his classmates just disappear. He hears all the horror stories of omegas being forced to submit to random alphas, stripped of their dreams and personalities and freedom. Omegas are seen to be subservient to alphas and it's wrong. The problem is that Dean is the only one who feels this way.A/B/O, Destiel. Full summary inside.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 58
Kudos: 145





	1. birthday wishes

**Author's Note:**

> _Dean Winchester is an omega living in a broken, corrupt world where the system favors only alphas. The government takes omegas away from families once they present. They are placed in a facility where they learn their places as omegas in society. Dean has watched many of his classmates just disappear. He hears all the horror stories of omegas being forced to submit to random alphas, stripped of their dreams and personalities and freedom. Omegas are seen to be subservient to alphas and it's wrong. The problem is that Dean is the only one who feels this way._
> 
> _Castiel Novak presented as an alpha a couple years ago. His parents are wealthy and have passed their wealth to him so he doesn’t ever have to work. After all, many jobs are beneath alphas. By all accounts, Castiel should be happy. He’s scored the easy life. But he can’t help but feel there’s something missing, which was probably the reason he decided to put his name into the system to be paired with a random omega. Omegas are seen as beautiful and subservient by nature, eager to please the alpha they’re paired with. Which is why he doesn’t understand when he’s paired with such a pretty omega like Dean, the kid’s fighting him every step of the way. If omegas aren’t meant to be this way, why did nature program them to be?_
> 
> Hi, guys. I know I'm posting a lot of new stories lately. My mind's been wandering. I'm still in the middle of writing the next chapter of 'only you'. Also the last week has been crazy with everything that has been going on. There have been protests and riots in my state and just recently a protest in my town near my neighborhood. And the quarter is almost over so I've got a project and stuff to do this week. Hope everyone's okay! Anyways this story will probably be casually updated and getting more attention than some other stories. Thanks for reading!

Presentation day was probably the worst day for anyone. It wasn’t supposed to be. It was viewed like graduation day by society. There were commercials on TV that always made Presentation day, or really someone’s eighteenth birthday, like it was the best thing in the whole world. But it wasn’t. It really wasn’t. When Dean saw ads with smiling teens waiting in a doctor’s office, his or her family sitting in the waiting room, all grinning and laughing and confident as the doctor walked out, joyous to tell them their son or daughter _congratulations, you’re an alpha, you’re going to have a bright future ahead of you_ , Dean had to wonder what was going through these people’s heads when they made these ads. 

It was always alpha positive. Gotta be an alpha to reap the benefits of society. Gotta be an alpha to drive a car and get a good job and not be a good little obedient slave with no mind of your own. The best part of Presentation day was the chance to become an alpha and be able to live your life the way you want.

There was never an ad that had a girl or boy present as an omega because everyone knew what happened to anyone unlucky enough to present as one. It meant you were taken from your family to some secret government facility with other unlucky sons of bitches and you had to learn to live a life as a slave to other people. Everyone knew about it but no one talked about it. Like it was something dirty and if people didn’t talk about it, they could pretend it didn’t exist. 

Dean glanced at the clock on the wall just above his desk. It read seven pm. Tomorrow was his eighteenth birthday and graduation day was still months away. He looked down at his notebook. He still had homework to do but he couldn’t concentrate right now. All he could think about was what he’d present as tomorrow.

It didn’t help that mom and dad and Sammy were celebrating early downstairs. They decided to celebrate both Dean’s birthday and Presentation day today and Dean was up the stairs, taking a break from all the excitement and food and chatter. He felt like a ball of anxiety and his dad’s excitement was getting overwhelming. Dad seemed confident Dean was going to present alpha like him and Dean wasn’t sure how he could ever face his dad if he turned out to be an omega instead. The disappointment that would surely be on his face would absolutely gut Dean.

He stared down at the notebook for another moment. His mind wandered back to the ads. No, the ads always had an uplifting message about Presentation day. They didn’t include the anxiety that people felt, how it was basically life or death. You either gain a life of privileges or lose your freedom. It was like the people who made the ads forgot what it felt like to be waiting in that doctor’s office to hear the verdict like you’re on death row. Of course the ads were probably made by alphas so of course they forgot what it was really like. They didn’t end up an omega, a slave to a broken system. 

There was a knock on the door that made Dean jump in his seat. He turned around just in time to see the door open just enough for Sam’s head to pop in. The kid’s hair was getting long and Dean wondered how Sam could even see with that much hair covering his face. 

As if hearing his unspoken question, Sam flipped his hair back and said, “Hey, Dean. I, uh, know you said you didn’t want to be bothered for a while, but mom’s kind of hoping to get you come down so we can cut the cake.” Hazel eyes pleaded with him and Dean knew it wasn’t mom, not really, who wanted him down. Maybe mom told Sam to come up and grab Dean, but it was Sam who brought it up first.

Dean sighed, glanced over to his blank notebook one more time before standing up slowly. He stretched out his tired limbs and said, “Okay, okay. Put away the puppy dog eyes. Tell mom I’ll be there in a moment.”

Sam smiled and said, “Thanks, Dean,” and wasted no time in darting back down to find their mom.

Dean walked over to his closet where a large mirror hung on the front. He studied his reflection, getting a good look of his short cropped hair, his green eyes and freckles and lips that got him bullied as a kid. He curled his fingers, could feel his nails digging into his palms. From the daily workout he had done at the gym in the last few years, he was pleased to see he’d filled out a bit more. Slightly more built and broad shouldered, standing at 6’1 now. He was taller than dad. There was no way he’d present as an omega. He’d seen omegas on the streets. Submissive, small, looked like they weighed practically nothing. Though not all of them were like that. A lot of them were. He wasn’t small and he wasn’t submissive by nature. He was destined to be an alpha, just like his dad. Or maybe even a beta, like his mom.

Betas weren’t treated so bad. Sure they didn’t hold jobs like police officers or firefighters or doctors or anything, but they at least got to have a job and go to college and keep their dignity and freedom. No one batted an eye seeing a beta on the streets without a mate. They didn’t get judged for being born the way they were. Didn’t get looked down on because people thought they were too stupid to have opinions. They could sit anywhere they wanted in a restaurant or on a bus and they didn’t have to wear a collar unless they wanted to. Life was easy for a beta and even easier for an alpha. Dad would probably just shrug if Dean presented as a beta. He wouldn’t be super excited, maybe even a little disappointed he didn’t come out as an alpha but Dean could handle that. He could handle a little disappointment because he’d be free anyways, once he graduated from high school. He’d move somewhere, anywhere. He’d find a cheap apartment, get a job or two to pay for rent for a little while, until he finished up college. 

Dean wasn’t sure what he wanted to do for the rest of his life just yet, but it sure as hell wasn’t going to be here in this small town in Kansas. Don’t get him wrong. He loved his mom and dad and Sammy, but he wanted to make something of himself. He figured life was short and happiness was something scarce and just waiting for presentation was taking years off him anyway. Might as well make the most of the years he got left and that wasn’t going to be sitting in his parents’ basement watching as the world passed him by.

He decided that was enough self reflection for today and finally left his room and headed down the stairs. He saw his brother jump from the couch, a small wrapped box in his hands. His face lit up with a smile when he saw Dean. “Dean, I know we haven’t had cake yet, but do you think you could open my present first?”

Dean raised an eyebrow but took the box from him. He didn’t see why not. He wasn’t all that hungry anyways. Before he could, mom popped her head from the kitchen and said, “Presents after cake. You boys can wait, can’t you?”

Sam groaned and looked ready to protest but Mary shook her head. “Go wash up, Sam.” Dean watched as Sam stomped out of the room to the bathroom. He stood there another moment before catching Mary’s eyes. “You too, Dean.” And that finally had Dean moving to follow Sam.

When they came back into the living room, there was a vanilla ice cream cake sitting on top of the coffee table. Mom and dad were sitting on a couple chairs that had been snagged from the dining room table, leaving the couch to Sam and Dean. Dean sat down in front of the cake with Sam next to him on his right side. There were candles lit up in the shape of a one and an eight. Dean got ready to blow out the candles when Sam stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

He paused, turning to look at his younger brother. “You gotta make a wish first, Dean,” he said, face suddenly serious. “And don’t tell us or else it won’t come true.”

Dean studied his brother, wondering if he was serious or not. He sure looked serious but sometimes Sam pulled pranks with a straight face. He learned from the best after all. He couldn’t find any of his normal tics though. He turned to see his dad just shrug.

“Go on, son, make a wish and blow the candles out,” John said.

Dean closed his eyes for a moment, wondering what he could wish for. There wasn’t really anything he’d want. He already had dad’s car. The Impala had been turned over to Dean when he turned sixteen. He was going to graduate in a few short months and he already had a decent amount of money saved up so he could leave. Then it hit him.

_Please don’t let me turn into an omega tomorrow._

He opened his eyes and blew out the candles.


	2. birthday cards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here. Have some supportive John and Mary and Sam being a good, little brother because I feel like there aren't enough stories portraying the Winchester family like that. And of course Dean's POV because we all love reading from his perspective, even if it's very skewed and not very reliable. Cas will come in soonish. I think this story will have POV shifts (from Dean to Cas and back again, unless you guys don't like that. Let me know if you don't and I won't shift perspectives too much). Thanks for all the kudos and comments last chapter by the way!

The cake was good. Vanilla ice cream on top of layers of chocolate. They each had a couple slices before it was time to open presents. Sam was fidgeting in his seat, staring down at the small box that sat on the table next to the stack of plates. There were a couple bigger boxes sitting on the floor next to Dean’s feet that came from mom and dad and an envelope right in front of him. He picked it up first, since normally people read the cards first. Seemed kind of an unspoken tradition on birthdays and holidays in general. 

Carefully, Dean opened the envelope and took the card out. It was plain on the outside, nothing glittery thankfully. Just read in big, bold letters: **Happy 18th Birthday**! Dad probably picked it out. He didn’t do fancy. Didn’t understand the need. Luckily Dean was on the same page. Besides, if he turned out to be an omega, did he really need such a reminder of it in the form of a card? He swallowed, nervous, as he flipped the card open. Would he even be able to keep the card with him if he turned omega and was taken from his family? He shook the dismal thoughts out. None of that right now. He was going to be an alpha, at worst, a beta. He wasn’t going to be an omega. Why would he?

He swallowed again as he read the cursive that he was sure was his dad’s handwriting.

 **Happy birthday, Champ!**  
_This is your 18th birthday, kiddo. It’s an important day as you know. Just wanted to let you know, no matter what you present as, you’re always going to be our son. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. Within this card, there’s a check made out for $500. We know it ain’t much in the long run, but we just wanted to let you know, whatever you want to do with your life, we’re fine with it. And your mother and I have known for a while that you’ve wanted to move out. We’re not mad. It’s normal to want to leave at some point. Make something of yourself, you know? In fact, we’d be worried if you didn’t want something more. Hell, even Sammy has been talking up a storm about wanting to be a lawyer so we’ve been putting some money into a trust fund of sorts for him. We set one up for you years ago as well. It won’t be as much as Sammy’s but we wanted to help a little. Anyways, Dean, have a good birthday._  
**Love,  
Dad and Mom**

Dean nearly choked as he read it. He looked up, teary eyed. His dad looked back at him with a proud smile. Mom, sitting beside him, was just as emotional. God, he loved his parents. Even if dad was sometimes tough and said things he shouldn’t have, there wasn’t a doubt in Dean’s mind that he loved his sons. Sure he didn’t say it much but it was in the things he did. The way he’d smile when Dean would ace a test and Sam bouncing up and down showing his report card with nothing but A’s. 

“Happy birthday, Dean,” John said as Dean clutched the check. “I’m proud of you, son.”

Dean didn’t know what to say so he just settled with a quiet, “Thank you.”

Part of him wanted to reach out and hug him and mom, and another part still was shocked to even see his dad this emotional. He looked back down, blinking a couple times when he felt the wetness around his eyes, trailing down his face. He could see a small scribble that looked like Sam’s handwriting underneath the letter his dad wrote.

_Happy birthday, big brother.  
I know you’re probably scared of presenting omega. I know the feeling. But I just want to tell you that you have nothing to be scared of because you’re not going to be an omega. You’re going to be an alpha. Or even a beta. Don’t worry, Dean. And even if you do present omega, it’s going to be okay. You’re going to kick ass no matter what you present as because you’re my big brother and you’re the strongest person I know and you’ll always be my big brother (even if you can sometimes be a jerk).  
Love,  
Sammy_

Dean swiped at his eyes. He wasn’t going to fucking cry. Not on his birthday. He looked over to his brother who was sporting a dorky grin. Feeling ridiculously emotional, Dean slung an arm around him and pulled him closer. He ignored Sam’s surprised protest, inhaling his brother’s scent of shampoo and hints of that weird vanilla conditioner he used in secret. After a moment, Sam relaxed and leaned into Dean’s embrace.

“You know you’re awfully emotional for a guy who claims to hate chick flick moments,” Sam teased.

Dean nudged him playfully. “Shut up,” he said but there was no heat in his voice. He reached over to grab the small box Sam had wanted him to open first. It was light and when he shook it once by accident, he could hear something in it. 

Sam’s eyes were glued to him as Dean tore the wrapping paper off. Dean found himself looking down at a small white box. There was a lid on it. Slowly, carefully, he lifted it up. He stared down at the content in the box. He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting his brother to give him, but it hadn’t been an amulet for damn sure. Picking it up, he studied it. It was a small, bronze head with horns. Grasping it tightly in one hand, Dean turned to Sam again and found his brother looking at him with a hint of nervousness. 

“Uh, do you like it, Dean?” he asked. “I know it isn’t much. I found it at a garage sale and I wanted to-”

“Dude, shut up. I love it,” Dean said, cutting his brother off with a fierce hug. 

It wasn’t like he expected something super expensive. His brother was only thirteen. He didn’t have a job and he’d been saving all of his Christmas and birthday money since mom and dad decided Sam should get the same treatment as Dean when it came to gifts. They didn’t get allowances so Dean knew whatever Sam decided to spend his money on, it was always something important. That mattered more to Dean, to think that Sam thought Dean was worth even an ounce of the little money he had. It made Dean feel special.

He put it on right away and somehow it felt right at home around his neck.

He picked up the other presents after and opened them to find that mom bought him some new boots he’d been eyeing at the mall, the ones that were kind of expensive and were good for outdoor activities and he couldn’t resist giving her a hug after she admitted that she may have noticed him staring at them the last time she took the boys out. It’d been months and he didn’t think she’d remember but he had to remind himself this was mom and it was like all moms had the power to read minds, at least when it came to her kids. 

Dad’s present was last and was just as thoughtful. He’d packed the box full of cassette tapes and at first Dean thought maybe dad was passing on his own music collection because he was staring at labels like Metallica and AC/DC and he knew dad had a thing for rock as well. He figured that was where he got his taste. He’d been listening to rock since he was a kid thanks to dad’s golden rule when riding in the Impala with him (it went something like: _My car, my music. Until you’re old enough to drive and have your own car, I don’t want to hear any complaining_ ). It didn’t stop Sam from complaining but Dean? Yeah, Dean wasn’t gonna complain because rock was _awesome_.

Dad whipped out his own collection of cassette tapes and Dean then realized he’d bought him an almost identical collection. That was even better because Dean didn’t want to take away from dad once he moved out. He had no choice but to hug him right after mom.

Dad for his part just grinned and ruffled his hair like he was twelve and for once, Dean didn’t complain because this was shaping to be the best birthday he ever had.

After that, they all cleaned up the room of plates and wrapping paper and boxes. Dean ran up to his room to put the stuff he got on his bed. The only new thing he wore was the amulet Sam got for him. When he came back down the stairs, he noticed Sam was smiling widely. Dean gripped the amulet around his neck and sat back on the couch next to his brother. They made room for mom and dad when they came back into the room. 

Dad moved the TV so that it was across from them and that evening, they watched one of Dean’s favorite versions of Godzilla. As he sat there, listening to dad complain to mom about the old special effects used in the movie, Dean wondered how the night could get any better. He sank back into the couch, deciding that tomorrow was going to go just as smoothly as today had. He was going to present as an alpha and life was going to go on and he was going to be okay.

He didn’t let himself think any more on the topic after that.


	3. presentation day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference Fuller was the doctor from the episode **Sam, Interrupted**. In case you were wondering what he looked like.

Yesterday’s anticipation couldn’t compare to sitting in the waiting room of the clinic, waiting to hear the verdict. The walls were plain white and there were cushioned chairs crammed in the small room. Above the chairs on either side were posters upon posters with smiling doctors and nurses and happy families. 

One of them read: **PRESENTATION DAY** in big, bold text with a couple exclamation points, as if the huge words could get anyone even more excited than they were supposed to already feel. Underneath the words was a family of four, a mom and dad and a son and daughter. The son was smiling proudly as he lifted a piece of paper that clearly stated: Alpha in the heading. The rest of the family were all smiling back and the father looked like he was reaching out for it.

A poster next to it had a girl wearing a white sweater with the words: proud to be a beta in rainbow colored letters. He’d seen similar posters in his own school’s clinic. Posters that showed all the wonderful aspects of being an alpha or beta. He looked around nervously and found himself staring at a small piece of paper right next to his chair. It was a single sheet of printer paper and was taped unevenly. 

Small letters read: _It’s okay to be an omega_. It was underlined several times by what must have been a pen. Dean noticed bullet points underneath the letters. He stared at the paper for several long minutes, wondering why anyone would want to justify how being an omega could be a good thing. Dean realized that there were many people out there who were okay with how omegas were treated. There had to be for a system like this to still exist. Still, posters that promoted omegas put into the system were very far and few between in clinics nowadays. 

While the government wasn’t usually questioned, there seemed to be an unspoken rule among certified presentation doctors, at least, that what they had right now was kind of messed up. It was like the majority of people knew, deep down, that treating omegas or anyone really, the way they currently were doing was wrong but everyone was too afraid to speak up. So no one wanted to promote being an omega, at least not the betas and some of the alphas. The other kinds of alphas, usually conservative and religious, had no problem promoting being an omega.

They claimed presenting as an omega was a good thing. That they were essential to society functioning as a whole, being able to populate humanity as a species. According to most doctors, their fertility rates were much higher than beta women. So because of that, apparently it was a high honor to present as an omega. You didn’t need to work like alphas or even betas. You’d be paired off with an alpha who was ready to settle, and you’d have a bunch of babies and you’d do as your alpha said. It was important work, those alphas would say on the news and some of the more conservative ads. Never mind you’d be giving up your dreams and aspirations. Never mind you’d never taste freedom ever again, being at the beck and call of an alpha. 

The more conservative alphas always responded with something like ‘ _you wouldn’t even miss your old life, biology wouldn’t let you_ ’ or ‘ _it’s the easy life, you have nothing to complain about_ ’.

“You know you’re going to be fine, Dean.” Sam’s voice drifted into Dean’s ears.

Dean blinked and turned back to his brother. He’d almost forgotten his family was with him. They’d been sitting in the waiting room for fifteen minutes now. The tests had been shorter than Dean thought they’d be. Even dad had been surprised to see Dean reappear after ten minutes inside the office. The doctor who specialized in presentations, a middle aged man with glasses and receding hairline, had been nice enough. 

The doctor had asked a few questions and took his temperature among other things. 

“ _How are you feeling right now, Dean_?” he’d asked once Dean took a seat on the bed.

“ _Nervous_ ,” Dean admitted.

“ _It’s perfectly normal to be nervous_ ,” the doctor responded. “ _What about physically? Any pains or aches? Headache? Nausea_?”

Dean shook his head. “ _No. I feel perfectly fine._ ”

The doctor had nodded and looked down at his clipboard. He wrote a couple things down and went to take Dean’s temperature. Had him take his shoes off and weighed himself and record his height. Asked him a few other questions like if he felt feverish last night which again was a resounding no. Dean wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing that all of his answers had been negative. The doctor told him not to worry and hurried him out of the office, saying that he was going to have to go over the answers with another specialist.

They waited another five minutes before the doctor came back out smiling. Dad went to stand up but the man held his hand in a gesture for him to sit back down. He hesitated for a second before dropping back into his seat.

“Mister Winchester?” the doctor greeted, a pleasant lilt to his voice.

“Please, call me, John,” John said, extending a hand out instead.

The doctor nodded and grasped it. “My name is Aaron Fuller. I’m the physician overseeing your son, Dean.”

“Right. Of course. How is he?” John asked, once they both let go. “Do you have the test results?”

Dean looked down at his hands, suddenly nervous again. He didn’t want to see the doctor’s face when he delivered bad news.

“No, I don’t,” Fuller said. “Actually, that’s what I came to talk to you about. Dean’s presentation may need a bit of a push. It’s nothing to worry about. It’s quite common in fact.” He paused and Dean looked up. The doctor was holding his clipboard in one hand. He reached into the pocket of his white coat and pulled out a small bottle of pills. “If you’d give me permission, I’d like to give one of these pills to Dean. It helps accelerate the process of his presentation. It’s been clinic tested and is perfectly safe to take. Many kids these days have needed the extra boost.”

Dean wasn’t sure if this was worse. He’d been anxious to hear about his presentation for twenty whole minutes and now the doctor was saying he hadn’t even presented yet. He glanced over to see his parents exchanging looks with each other before looking back at Dean.

“Your call, son,” his dad said, clasping his hands together. “You’re eighteen now so I reckon you’re adult enough to make your own decisions.”

Dean licked his suddenly chapped lips. He didn’t really want to make a decision if he was being honest with himself. The pill would help his presentation along and there was no going back after that, whatever he presented as. He was still in the middle of making a decision when he heard his mom ask, “You’re positive those pills are safe?”

Fuller nodded, “Yes, of course. As I said, they’ve been officially tested and sanctioned. If Dean chooses to take one, he’ll be left in one of the designated presentation rooms in this clinic. The rooms have been fully equipped to handle ruts and heats should he go into one.” 

“Do those things work instantaneously then?” Dad asked.

Fuller nodded again. “Normally. It can sometimes take up to ten minutes. It really depends on the person.”

Deciding he’d rather get this over with, Dean stood up and looked at the doctor. “Okay. I’ll take it.” Might as well.

Fuller looked pleased. “Very well. Follow me then.”

Dean was about to, but something tugged on his elbow and he looked to see Sam looking back at him. “You’re gonna be okay, Dean. Promise,” he said seriously.

Dean blinked, before grinning and ruffling his brother’s hair. “Yeah, okay, Sammy.”

Sam huffed, knocking his hand away. “I mean it.”

“I know, Sammy,” he said, still grinning.

“It’s Sam,” his brother corrected.

Dean rolled his eyes, “Whatever, bitch.”

“Jerk.”

He followed the doctor out of the waiting room and down the hall. They headed to the room on the very end. The room was bigger than the office had been with a couple cushioned chairs and a queen size bed in the corner. The mattress looked soft and there were a couple of pillows and a blanket on top. Dean noticed soft looking cuffs attached to the headboard. He swallowed at the sight.

Fuller didn’t seem to notice Dean’s distress. “Why are there cuffs on the bed?” he asked when the doctor turned back to him.

Fuller looked confused for a moment before following his gaze. “Oh. Those? Don’t worry. They’re there just in case a rut turns violent. We haven’t had a need to use them lately.” He walked over to the sink next to the door and reached to grab a small plastic cup stacked nearby. He turned on the faucet and let the water pour into the cup, filling it up halfway. He handed it over to Dean along with one of the pills.

“If you need me or any one of the nurses, don’t hesitate to hit the button on the wall next to the bed,” Fuller told him.

Dean nodded and went to sit on the bed as the doctor closed the door on his way out. He stared at the pill in his hand for a long moment. This was it, he thought. This was going to be either his ticket out or…

He didn’t even want to finish the thought. He popped the pill into his mouth and gulped a mouthful of water down. For a minute, he just stared down at his feet. He didn’t feel any different. No fevers or aches. Another few minutes passed and he tensed. Still, nothing.

Five minutes had passed and Dean thought maybe the pill didn’t work or something. Another couple minutes passed and still nothing. He began to think maybe he’d presented as a beta. They didn’t get ruts or heats. Maybe he’d made it and he was a beta like mom. Wasn’t as good as an alpha but he’d fucking take it.

Then it hit.

He started to feel kind of warm, like maybe someone turned up the temperature. He could feel himself start to sweat and he was taking off his shirt before he realized he was even doing it. The coolness of the amulet sat on his burning skin. It felt good. He reached up to touch his suddenly sweaty forehead and wondered why he was feeling so terrible. He didn’t even notice he’d climbed onto the bed and was laying his head back on the pillow until he was staring up at the ceiling.

Logically he knew he couldn’t be sick. It had to be the pill. It worked after all and he didn’t present as a beta. Vaguely he wondered if he was going into a rut. His dick was straining in the confines of his jeans as arousal hit him out of nowhere. Was this what it was like to be an alpha? He felt a wetness in between his legs. He looked down to see a dark stain that was getting bigger and bigger on his jeans.

_That doesn’t seem right._

He was vaguely aware of the alarm bells going off in the back of his head but he couldn’t seem to make himself care. His mind was clouded and all he could think about was how hot and feverish he felt, how there was something missing. He just felt _empty_.


	4. a new life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while. Thank you for all the kudos and comments. I've loved reading and responding to all of you guys. There will be Cas pretty soon so don't worry. I do have some warnings for this one which includes nudity and non-con. There is NON-CON in this story.

He’d been drifting in and out, his mind hazy and unfocused. He tried to open his eyes but the lights were too bright and he had to close them again. He was vaguely aware of the heat that seemed to be drifting in the room. He felt sticky and sweaty and the amulet that rested on his chest had lost its coolness. He tried to move his arm to lay on top his eyes and noticed how heavy it was. Through sheer will, he managed to do it. He was barely aware of the bed dipping and a cool touch on his bare leg. It felt good, so good and he unconsciously arched into the touch.

Cool fingers gently caressed his skin and he couldn’t help but moan. The touch was welcomed and he needed more and more. He may have been groaning. He couldn’t be sure. Everything was too bright and hot and he was barely aware of anything except that he wanted to feel good, needed to feel good. Someone may have been chuckling and there may have been the sound of rustling fabric. He barely registered the hands resting on his boxers. Long, deft fingers tugged his underwear down his legs. Dean was beyond caring. In fact it was good that it was off him, bunching around his ankles like a makeshift rope. The cool air hit his straining dick and by god did that feel fucking good.

There was a wet heat coming from between his legs. He could feel his hole clenching. A wave of want and need hit him suddenly and he gasped, arching up on the bed. He felt empty and he wanted to be touched and filled. He was vaguely aware of the sounds of someone getting up and he may have thought almost despairingly for them to come back, _please, oh please come back and touch me, I’ll do anything, whatever you want_. There was the sound of opening drawers and the bed dipped again and Dean could feel cool bare skin against his burning flesh and he tried to turn around. God it was such an effort and he almost did it but the person’s hand was back and he was being turned so that he was laying on his back again.

But it didn’t matter because for a moment, he was being touched. It wasn’t breaking the fever but it was better than nothing and at this point, he was so desperate, he’d take whatever he could get. Cool fingers touched his already hard cock and Dean moaned. The fingers paused, resting on the tip and Dean started to hump up into it. After a moment, the fingers were removed and Dean tried to chase it, but the person held him down with a firm hand on his stomach.

Dean whined, not quite understanding what was going on. His mind was still fuzzy but then the person grabbed his right hand and raised it over his head. He didn’t think to fight it even though part of him was trying to shake off the haze and figure out what was going on. A moment later, his arm was put into one of the cuffs attached to the bed. His other arm was put into the other cuff and just like that he was effectively restrained. 

He struggled weakly but it was useless. “Relax for me, Dean,” a voice said, gentle fingers coming to rest on his trembling thigh. The voice sounded vaguely female. It knew his name. Didn’t sound like mom. He tried to concentrate his mind but then the hand was tracing gentle circles on his skin and he suddenly lost focus again, gasping and trying to chase after the touch even as the hand pulled away.

Something hard and blunt was suddenly pushing against his hole and before he could realize what he was doing, he was pushing back on it, trying to get it inside him. He _needed_. More than needed. “Please,” he whispered.

The object slid in easily. Dean found himself moaning as pleasure coursed through him. He’d never felt like this before. Floating in a haze, like he was a balloon drifting over the clouds. It felt good. Amazing. The object was being pulled out and then pushed back in and Dean strained against the cuffs, trying to push back into the thing, whatever it may be. He curled his toes as the thing found his prostate. He gasped as white hot pleasure shot through him. He could feel his cock leaking. He was already on the edge of an orgasm and he needed more. The hand paused, leaving the object in him, filling him more than anything he ever had. 

Then it vibrated and Dean gasped in surprise, arching up.

“That’s it, you’re doing so well, baby,” the female voice said, rubbing a gentle hand down his side. “Come on, release your load, there you go, sweetie.”

Spent, Dean found himself drifting into sleep.

The next time he woke up, he was feeling more like himself again. He opened his eyes. The ceiling stared down at him. Dean frowned, not understanding why he was gazing at the ceiling. He tried to sit up but his arms felt heavy. He collapsed back on the pillow, wondering why he felt so tired when he had been fine before. He thought back to earlier (that day?). He’d taken the pill and at first it didn’t do anything, it didn’t work-

The sound of the door opening jolted Dean out of his thoughts. He turned to lay on his side to see Fuller walk in. “Good morning, Dean. I see you’re awake.”

Dean snorted. Of course he was awake. Wait. “Morning?” Last he remembered, he came in for an afternoon appointment. He pushed himself to sit up, watching as the doctor rolled a chair to the center of the room and took a seat.

“Well, yes. You’ve been out for quite a little while now,” Fuller said. He wasn’t even looking at Dean as he talked. He was scribbling down on that stupid clipboard of his.

“How long?” Dean asked, his thoughts straying to his family. If he’d been here for more than a day, would they be in the waiting room or were they asked to leave? Was Sammy just down the hall? Unconsciously he reached to touch the amulet his brother had given him. He could feel the coolness against his fingers and it seemed to calm down his racing heart just a little.

“How long what? How long were you out?” Fuller finally looked up to stare Dean straight in the eyes. 

Dean swallowed, feeling suddenly uneasy. The urge to bow his head flooded his mind. Before he realized what he was doing, he was staring down at his hands. Fuller didn’t seem to care, as he continued as normal, “You were out for a full week.”

A week. A _full_ week. How was that even possible? He didn’t even remember…

“A week? Really?”

“Yes, Dean, that is what I just said,” Fuller replied.

Dean blinked. He hadn’t noticed before but now that he was staring down at himself, he realized he wasn’t even wearing the clothes he came in. He was wearing light blue scrubs, the ones from those hospital TV shows, like Doctor Sexy MD, that they usually made patients wear. He noticed, also, that his shoes and socks had been taken. He wondered where the doctor stashed them. He almost didn’t catch that Fuller was talking again, until he asked him a question.

Startled, Dean looked up to see the doctor staring at him over his clipboard. “I’m sorry. Can you repeat that please?” He could feel his face heat in embarrassment and quickly looked back down at his hands.

“Certainly. I asked, ‘what do you remember from the past week’?”

He tried to recount the week again. But after a minute, he had to shake his head. It was all too hazy. That scared him. A full week and he had no idea. He looked up with wide eyes. “I, I don’t know.”

Fuller didn’t look all that sympathetic. His eyes cast down and he wrote something quickly on the clipboard.

“Don’t worry, Mister Winchester. It’s perfectly normal. As it turns out, the pill you took last week did in fact help progress along your presentation. The reason you don’t seem to recall anything is because the pill triggered your heat. The first heats are always the most intense and most who take the pill don’t usually remember much from it. The heat waned off yesterday and while you were out, I took the liberty on running some more tests. You’re perfectly fine now.”

Dean swallowed, trying to digest all of the information he was just given. He gripped the thin sheet on the bed. The pill triggered his heat. Heat. Didn’t omegas go into heat? Did alphas go into heat too? His head was reeling. “I-I’m sorry. Did you just say the pill I took triggered a heat?”

Fuller looked up again. His lips quirked into a tiny smile. “Yes, I did. Congratulations, Dean, you presented as an omega.”

No. No. Nononono. That couldn’t be. He heard wrong. The doctor got it wrong. This was just some kind of joke. It had to be. Haha. Okay joke was over. It was probably Sam’s idea. Stupid kid just wanted to get one last laugh in before Dean left.

“That’s...you must have made a mistake,” Dean blurted out. He could feel his hands shaking. “Can’t you run the tests again? Please.”

“I’m sorry, but the tests aren’t wrong,” Fuller said. “This is what you are, Dean.”

No, that couldn’t be true. This wasn’t what Dean was. He refused to admit it. He glared at the doctor, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He tried to stand, staggering forward and almost falling to the floor. He caught himself just in time. “You don’t understand, doc,” he said. “I _can’t_ be an omega. I’m about to graduate. I was gonna move out. I have a life!”

“Dean, I think you need to calm down,” Fuller told him. He wasn’t meeting Dean’s eyes anymore and that just made Dean angrier. 

He clenched his hands tightly, forming fists. “Calm down? I’m not gonna calm down until you run the tests again. Look at me, you asshole,” he growled.

Fuller was on him before he could even blink, his hand clamping down on Dean’s shoulder so tightly, he could feel his eyes water at the unexpected pain. “I said to calm down, Dean,” Fuller hissed into his ear. 

Dean stiffened for a moment, before he felt his body start to relax. Fuller’s grip loosened a little, “That’s it. Just like that.” Dean blinked, thoughts going hazy, as Fuller let go and took a step back. “Now if you’re done throwing a tantrum like a child, come kneel over here.” He pointed to the spot in front of him. Dean took a couple steps forward before sinking to his knees. 

“Good, boy,” Fuller praised. He crouched down in front of Dean. “Now, Dean, I’m not going to repeat myself again. The tests are correct. You are an omega whether you like it or not. Nod your head if you understand.”

Dean didn’t really understand but he nodded anyway.

“Good.” The praise felt nice and Dean smiled a little. “Now buck up, kiddo. Being an omega is a huge honor, despite everything you’ve been told.”

His body was still relaxed, Dean was able to shake the weird haze from his mind somehow and he stared at the doctor, not really believing what he was saying. How could it be a huge honor when omegas were taken from families? He remembered hearing from classmates about their older siblings just disappearing. Saw omegas on the streets following their alphas around like dogs. He didn’t want that.

“What about my family?” he asked. “What about my old life?”

Fuller’s eyes softened. “Your family already said their goodbyes last week, Dean. They were sad but they’re also happy for you. You’re going to have a better life.” There was a knock on the door as Fuller stood up.

They both looked to see two men dressed in black suits and ties standing just outside the door.

“Doctor Aaron Fuller?” one of the men asked, and Fuller nodded. “Is that Dean Winchester then?” Fuller nodded again. “Is he ready?”

Fuller turned back to Dean. “Don’t worry, Dean. You’re going to be just fine.”

Despite the smile on Fuller’s face, Dean was worried. He was scared.

“Yes, he’s ready.” And just like that, Dean’s life was snatched from him.

-

They didn’t let him keep anything from his previous life except for the amulet Sam gave him. It may have been a stupid necklace Sam found at a garage sale but to Dean, it meant more than anything in the world. 

The facility he’d been carted to was a plain white building that didn’t seem like anything special on the outside. On the inside, however, there were halls and rooms and it was filled with alpha security and omegas. Dean was still wearing the hospital scrubs. They hadn’t given him the time to change. So he was led down a long hallway and through a couple rooms, one looking like the main office with a pretty girl with dark hair that exuded the confidence of an alpha. She winked at him as he passed with the two men flanked on either side of him. Normally he’d wink back but after everything that happened since he woke up, he didn’t have the heart to do anything but look down at his feet as he walked.

They stopped at a brightly green painted door and one of the men knocked a few times and stepped back. After a moment, the door was unlocked and opened and they entered into a large auditorium with rows and rows of chairs filled with people. Dean stared at the room in wonder. Were all these people omegas as well?

He was led to sit in the back row next to a girl with blond hair. After that, the men who accompanied him left. The girl glanced briefly at him before her gaze slid forward again. 

A short, pudgy looking man walked up on stage after a moment. He smiled as he looked around, “Hello, my darling little omegas.” His voice was loud and Dean didn’t think he really needed the microphone. He listened as the man, Mister Crowley as he called himself, drone on and on about the expectations of life in the facility.

Dean found himself slumping in his seat. He didn’t want to be here. The girl next to him looked over at him again. Her eyes were gentle and sympathetic and Dean hated that look. He almost snapped, ‘what the hell are you looking at?’ but caught himself just in time.

Instead, the girl finally said, “Hi. My name’s Jo,” and stuck out her hand.

Dean stared at her for a moment before reaching out to grasp her hand. “Dean,” he said.

She smiled. “Nice to meet you, Dean. Well, despite this, uh, less than pleasant circumstance.”

Dean raised an eyebrow, not quite expecting her response. Especially with all the cheering the other omegas were doing as Crowley continued to talk. He looked around again, making sure no one was paying attention to them, and leaned closer to Jo, “You don’t think being an omega is a good thing?”

Jo’s eyes widened, realizing what she had implied, and said, “I didn’t mean it like that. It’s definitely not the worst thing in the world.”

“It’s okay, Jo,” Dean told her. “I feel the same way.”

Jo stared at him. “You do?”

Dean nodded. He opened his mouth to say more but was cut off when people started to stand up and cheer. They both faced the front again to see Crowley finishing up his speech. “Well, I think that’s all for orientation. Take a seat and wait until your row is called. We’ll be calling the front row first to exit through those double doors in a single file line. And please, remember, you’re going to learn to be happy with your new status here. It is, after all, a great honor to be an omega. Welcome to your new life.”

Dean grimaced as the man walked off the stage and the first row was called. He looked back at Jo who also didn’t look all too happy. At least he already made a friend.


	5. learning and falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half of this chapter was sitting on a doc for months. I'm sorry it took me so long to post. Here's the chapter. Warning: **NON-CON**

“Dean, Dean, Dean. When are you going to learn?” Crowley tsked as Dean squirmed and moaned as the man pumped a finger in and out of his ass. “How many times has it been this week that you’ve tried to run?” Dean had no clue what the man was even going on about at this point. His heat was clouding his thoughts and all he wanted was the guy’s dick fucking into him already. He started to push back on the finger mindlessly, lost to the pleasure. The man tsked again and added another finger and Dean moaned even louder. Oh god, please, please, just fuck. “Are you even listening to me, darling?” The man sighed as he continued to fuck Dean in and out with his fingers. “You omegas are all the same, you know that? Even the more stubborn ones. You claim you don’t want to be here, you don’t want to be an omega, blah blah blah, and yet, when your heat hits, or are subjected to an artificial one,” his smile turned almost predatory as he continued, “you’re down on your hands and knees and your ass in the air, just waiting, begging for a knot. This is who you are, Dean, and you _love_ it.”

Dean hated his new life. He hated being an omega. The facility was everything he dreaded it to be. Omegas were expected to wear loose clothes for classes and there were so many restrictions in place. He couldn’t eat the things he wanted, like burgers and fries. He was subjected to these ‘protein’ shakes that tasted really gross and made him oddly tired afterwards. The classes sucked ass too. He was supposed to learn how to be submissive and pliant, and the teachers, who were all alphas, kept claiming that he’d soon learn to love being obedient, _just let go and give in to your omega side, Dean._

One of the teachers even said, “If you just focused less on what you had in your previous life, you’ll learn to enjoy your new life that much more.”

But how the fuck could he forget about mom and dad and _Sammy_?

There were omegas of all ages here, though they were separated into groups. Newly, presented omegas were usually kept together. The only upside to this place was being able to spend so much time with a like-minded omega named Jo. 

They sat together one day in the cafeteria for lunch. Dean tried not to grimace as he took a sip from the shake. Jo failed to hide her disgust as she drank from hers as well. “I hate this place so much, Jo,” Dean said, pushing the drink away.

Jo sighed. “Yeah, I know the feeling.”

Dean looked around at the other omegas. Lots of people were smiling and laughing and it made him want to puke. “Look at everyone. I don’t get it. We’re basically being trained to become slaves and they’re fine with it,” he said, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation.

“Dude, lower your voice,” Jo hissed, looking around to make sure no one was listening. Dean sighed, looking chastised. He’d gotten into trouble before for opening his big, fat mouth around one of the guards. Apparently it was against one of the many rules to be so ‘pessimistic’ (that was what they called it, Dean called it the _truth_ ) around other omegas. 

He lowered his hands to the table and said, “Sorry. Just stating the truth, Jo.”

“Yeah, I know, but if you say the truth any louder, you’re going to get both of us in trouble and personally, I don’t really want to be punished.” Jo paused mid tirade as Dean winced, shifting in his seat. Her eyes softened for a moment as she watched him. “Speaking of, how are you doing, Dean?” She’d lowered her voice to nearly a whisper but Dean still heard her. “I heard about your latest escape attempt.”

“I’m fine,” Dean grumbled. It was half true. He was still sore and he was so damn sick of this place and all of its rules and restrictions and learning to behave like a proper omega, whatever the hell that even meant. He hated how all the omegas seemed to be so happy and eager and pretty much _brainwashed_. He hated the cheerfully bright colored walls and the posters that all said good, submissive omegas were happy omegas, some even accompanying the colorful words with pictures of smiling omegas waiting on their knees in front of a bed or a door, or standing in a kitchen wearing an apron and spatula, wrapped around all of their necks like heavy weights, thin collars that marked their permanent status in society as nothing more than slaves. But worst of all these things had to be the staff.

Pretentious, and downright condescending at times, their voices soft and purposefully slow, like they were all talking to children who didn’t know any better. It made Dean want to hurl something, want to jump up and wave his hands in front of their faces and shout, “Hello! I can understand you perfectly without all the baby-talk. I’m not a little kid! I’m not a dog! I won’t just roll over for you if you pat my head and say ‘good boy’. I’m a fucking human being!”

Frankly, it was downright humiliating. Every single thing in this place was. From the way the alphas, and even betas, treated you to the reward/punishment system. 

Also Dean fucking hated his biology. Like really, _really_ hated it. If he could turn it off, he would. In a motherfucking heartbeat, he would. He hated being so out of control. He hated how he could be reduced to a pile of messy, begging piece of crap when his heat hit. He hated being told to kneel, he hated drinking this awful shake that he was pretty sure was drugged with something, he hated how he was a freaking prisoner here, he hated how he and Jo had to watch their every move and had to lower their voices in case someone was listening on their conversation, he hated this whole system and-

Jo snapped her fingers in front of his face and Dean nearly jumped in his seat. Her grin was wide and reminded Dean way too much of Sam’s when he thought he did something particularly clever. “Dude, you were totally spacing out.”

Dean scowled, “Shit, Jo, don’t freaking do that. You’re gonna give me a heart attack one of these days.”

“Don’t be such a drama queen,” Jo said, rolling her eyes. She went quiet for a moment, her smile dropping slightly as she took her time to really look at Dean. It made him feel a little uneasy, he felt like a bug under a magnifying glass. She sighed. “But seriously, how are you feeling? Like _really_ feeling?” 

“I already told you-”

Jo shook her head, interrupting him, “Yeah. ‘You’re fine’, but you always say that, Dean. You’re not fine and we both know that.”

Dean’s scowl deepened. Jo was right of course. She always was. “Damn it, Jo,” he said, trying to stare her down, getting her to back off. She didn’t even blink and Dean had no choice but to give in, rubbing the side of his face tiredly. 

“ _Don’t you get tired of being angry all of the time, Dean? Don’t you think it’s a bit off putting for someone like you to be filled with contempt? You’re an omega now, Dean. It’s time you start acting like a proper one._ ”

“I just...we don’t belong here, Jo,” Dean said, fumbling with the right words. He was still so frustrated. He didn’t understand why the other omegas didn’t say anything about the treatment they all received. He couldn’t possibly understand how any of them could put up with being humiliated by kneeling in front of the betas and alphas who worked here like they were all just beneath them. Sometimes Dean felt like there was something wrong with him, like he was broken inside, a defect among the perfect omega toys on a shelf because he was the only one who attempted to run, the only one who stared up with defiance and bared his teeth instead of his neck. But then Jo put a comforting hand on his shoulder and he remembered for just a second that Jo was the same as Dean. If there was something fundamentally wrong with Dean, then there was also something fundamentally wrong with her. 

He took in a deep breath, blinking back tears that threatened to fall. “Fuck. Fuck, Jo. Fuck everything. I don’t know how much more of this place I can take,” he admitted softly. He could feel Jo’s hand tighten just a little, and it was like the dam just broke. The words started to tumble out, “It’s driving me crazy. The way all the other omegas are acting like this is a good thing, like how we’re being treated, everything, this is all normal. Like...we’re just supposed to roll over and beg for our owners, our masters, for more. We’re supposed to love being treated like pets, Jo. How the fuck is any of this okay?” He took another shuddering breath as he reached the only conclusion possible. “I think I might be broken, Jo,” he told her sadly. “That must be why I’m the only one like this. I don’t enjoy being an omega, so there must be something wrong with me.”

Jo wrapped him in a fierce hug, taking Dean by complete surprise. “Dean, you’re not crazy. You’re not broken. Crap. If you are, then I am too, because I feel the exact same way. We’re going to get through this...together. Okay?” Dean nodded into her shoulder. Jo pulled back after a moment, looking him straight in the eye, “We’re going to be okay, Dean.” She looked serious, like she really believed the bullshit she was spouting.

Dean had to look away. He wished he was half as optimistic as Jo.


End file.
